Where we started
by azsxdrfghbn
Summary: Troy has never noticed Gabriella, the school's biggest nerd. He is facinated at her beauty and heart. His friends,Chad and Sharpay, hated her. FIRST STORY EVER! T to be safe.


**A/N this is my first story, please be nice and give me feedback on the context or if you have any ideas! I own nothing.**

**TROY'S POV**

"CHUG CHUG CHUG" the diner was filled with the chorus's of Sharpay, Chad, Zeke and Ryan. I swallowed the litre of beer in one long breath. The bitter taste clenched my throat as I unwillingly swallowed the rest of the beer. It was my 18th birthday and my friends, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and I, were at our favourite diner in Albuquerque.

The waitress finally came to order our meals. We all immediately recognised her. Gabriella Montez. She was known as the schools biggest geek and nerd. She had everything, the buttoned up blouses, the thick glasses and the knee-high socks. But today, she was dressed as all the other waitresses. She wore a black t-shirt, black pants and a black apron. She still had her glasses on though, her unmistakable thick round glasses.

"Ahh, geeky Gabi," Chad smirked, "we'll have 5 cheese burgers with chips and cokes." Gabriella quickly scribbled down the orders, not making any eye contact with any of us.

"Wait," Sharpay sneered, "change that to 2 cheese burgers, 3 hamburgers, one of the cheeseburgers with onion rings, the other with chips. Two of the hamburgers with chips, the third hamburger with salad without tomatoes or lettuce and put a teaspoon of vinegar on it. Oh and give me that giant ice-cream sundae without the chocolate sauce or the strawberry ice-cream."

I saw Gabriella sigh as she corrected the order. I sighed myself. Chad and Sharpay always had a thing against people who weren't on the same level as them at school. I've never noticed Gabriella, so this was the first time I've ever actually seen her. She was probably new at the diner. "Is that all?"She asked in her timid, shy voice. As soon as she spoke, I gave her my full attention. Her voice was like music to my ears. I turned to face her, and was met with sad, brown orbs. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wouldn't help but to check her out. I was disgusted at what I just did, I felt dirty. I looked back down at the table, not making any more eye contact with her, cos I knew that I would melt on the inside.

"No," Chad sniggered, "It would help if we all never saw your face again." This time, I turned my head up to see her reaction. I saw silent tears fall down her eyes as she walked away with her face glued to the floor, only to bump into another waitress, with a tray full of chips with tomato sauce. The chips splattered across her tear filled face as she screamed in response to the tomato sauce dripping down her perfect, wavy brunette hair.

Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan laughed so hard, that I thought they were going to explode. I couldn't help to feel a bit guilty as it was _my _friends who caused her to lose her concentration as she walked. I saw her walk away in tears.

"That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life" Chad said, trying to hold in a laugh," Isn't that right Troy?" They all turned around to me, waiting for my reaction. I laughed along, only feeling guiltier. "Yea," I said "She totally deserves it!"

"Right on!" Chad exclaimed, giving me a slap on my back.

* * *

Our food arrived in no time. Sharpay, Chad and Zeke were still laughing like maniac from Gabriella's incident before. Ryan snapped me out of my daydream about Gabriella." Hey dude, you ok?" Ryan asked. Ryan was the more sensible one in our group. He was the peacemaker and didn't join in on the 'teasing geeks' thing.

"Yea, I'm fine" I replied," Just a bit tired. Y'know, its' not every day when you turn eighteen." Ryan laughed as he went back to eating his chips.

Our giant sundae arrived. Sharpay was furious when she found that the little 'bitch' did not fulfil her order. The chocolate sauce and the strawberry ice-cream were evidently still in the sundae. I didn't know why Sharpay asked for no chocolate sauce or strawberry ice-cream, but I guess it was to make Gabriella's life harder. "C'mon Shar, lets jus get this ice-cream over and done with so we can go bowling." I said.

'Ugh… Fine, only because it's your birthday." She scoffed. I smiled to myself, proud that I stoped Sharpay from one of her hissy fits.

Finally, the ice-cream was finished and the bill was paid, we walked out of the diner. As we walked towards the door, Chad deliberately walked into Gabriella, knocking her fragile body on to the floor. Chad and Sharpay laughed as they headed out the door. I looked at Gabriella and gave her an apologetic look. She faked a smile back, as she walked back into the kitchen. I knew I had to come back here, to the diner alone, just to see Gabriella again.

** A/N Should the chapters be longer?**


End file.
